Over the Hedge 3 - RJ's quest
by clarabow3311
Summary: The story that follows on from my sequel to Over the Hedge. It's been two years since Emily has been brought into the family and things are going smoothly, RJ even becomes a dad! Unfortunately, during a heist, RJ is captured by the Verminator. He meets two figures from his past who inspire him to go out on a quest to find his parents and bring them back over the hedge. RJxOC
1. Jacob

**Chapter 1 - Jacob**

It's been 2 years since Emily and Cocoa came into the family. They've seemed to make everyone a lot happier, especially me. I never thought I'd have a proper family. I know I've got Verne and the gang, but Emily and Cocoa are closer to me than anyone.  
Cocoa's 3 now and she can talk! But even better, Emily's pregnant! I know, right? I'm actually going to be a father! But before the new baby comes we have to do something big first. 'What is it?' I hear you ask. Well... we're getting married! And the wedding's_ today_!

I'm dressed up in my little suit, waiting at the end of the isle that Bucky and Spike made. Verne is standing in front of me. He's going to be the vicar. I had to explain to the gang what a proper wedding was like. Most of them didn't get it, but as soon as I gave them jobs, they knew what they were doing in an instant.  
Everyone else sat in rows at either side of the isle, except from Heather, Emily and Cocoa.

**Verne -** She's taking a while, RJ, why don't we just canc-

**Me -** No one is cancelling anything! She'll be here soon.

As soon as I said this, Cocoa emerged from the trees wearing a pale pink dress and a bow behind her ear to match. She skipped merrily along, sprinkling pink and purple petals everywhere she went.  
Then Emily came in, wearing a glittery white dress and she had a white vale over her face.  
Heather was walking behind her, holding a bouquet of pink flowers and wearing a shorter white dress.

Cocoa skipped along the isle and came up to me. I picked her up and sat her on my shoulder, kissing her cheek.

**Cocoa -** I love you, daddy.

**Me -** I love you too, sweetheart.

I always felt mixed emotions when Cocoa called me 'dad' or 'daddy.' I felt happy because it felt as though I had my very own daughter, but it made me feel guilty because I knew that I wasn't Cocoa's real dad.

Emily finally came up to stand beside me. I put Cocoa down and she ran off to sit with Bucky and Spike and Heather sat down in the front row.  
I pulled back the vale over Emily's face. This time her cheeks were bright red, but her nice smile and eyes cover it up.

**Me -** You look beautiful.

**Emily -** Thanks.

We all turn to Verne.

**Verne -** We are all gathered here today, to celebrate the marriage of Emily and RJ.

I didn't listen to the rest. The only part I remember was when we both said our 'I do's'.

**Verne -** I now pronounce you husband and wife!

Everyone clapped.

I went to kiss Emily, but she backed away.

**Me -** Emily, what's wrong?

She didn't answer. She looked as though she was in pain.

**Me -** Emily, what's happening?

Emily pointed to the lump in her stomach.

Suddenly, I became very scared. I didn't know what was happening.  
Then I heard Emily managing to speak through her pain.

**Emily -** RJ, it's coming!

**Me -** The baby's coming! Oh my gosh the baby's coming!

I wrapped her arm around my shoulder and we ran down the isle, followed by everyone else.

I lay her down on a soft patch of grass and rushed over to my bag to take out my blanket.  
I draped it over her as Penny nursed her.

**Penny** - Now, I need you to give a big push. Can you do that for me dear?

Emily nodded and did as Penny said.

**Hammy -** When's the baby gonna come? Will it be a boy? Oh I hope it's a boy!

**Verne -** Hammy, quiet down. We'll see if it's a boy after Emily gives birth.

**Hammy -** How do we know if it's a boy?

Verne hesitated to answer. He didn't want to ruin Hammy's innocence.

**Verne -** Well if Penny says that it's a boy, then it'll be a boy.

Hammy smiles and walks away.

I feel something tug on my arm.

**Cocoa -** Daddy, what's going to happen to mummy?

**Me -** Nothing's wrong with her, but this means you're going to get a special present!

**Cocoa -** Really? What?

**Me -** It's a surprise!

I won't go into detail about what happened next, but I'll try to explain as well as possible.  
I spent 20 long minutes sitting next to Emily who was being instructed by Penny to just stay calm and push as hard as she could.

Soon Emily relaxed.  
I kissed her forehead and smiled. She smiled back.

Penny came over to me, holding something in her arms.

**Penny** - Congratulations! It's a boy!

She handed me a little kit.

I cradled my son in my arms and smiled as it squirmed about.

I gave him over to Emily who was sitting up now.

She kissed him gently and gave him a small hug.

Cocoa then came running up to us.

**Cocoa -** Daddy, can I get my special present now?

I lifted Cocoa up so that she could see the kit in Emily's arms.

She gasped.

**Cocoa -** You got me a baby?

**Emily -** He's your new baby brother.

Cocoa kissed him on the head.

**Cocoa -** He's beautiful.

I lifted her down and let her run along.

**Emily -** Look, he has your tail!

**Me -** He's got your mask!

**Emily** - We still need to name him.

My mind whirled with ideas for names, but none of them seemed perfect.  
Jack. No, he doesn't suit that.  
Nemo. No, he's not a fish.  
Barrack. No, he's not the president.  
Hammy. No, someone in this family's already called that.

**Emily -** I like Jacob.

I looked at my son as his eyes slowly opened. They were big and blue, just like mine.  
I thought for a moment.

**Me -** Jacob...sure!

**Emily -** You don't sound too pleased, if you don't like it then-

**Me -** No, no, no. Jacob's perfect.


	2. Heist Gone Wrong

**A.N - To all those 'The Croods Go Over The Hedge' fans, I had to delete it because I didn't know where the story was going and I completely ran out of ideas. Sorry x**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Heist gone wrong**

The next day, Bucky, Spike, Cocoa and I were about to create another "RJ's wild world of nature" episode. Were going to film our next heist that was going to take place in about 10 minutes, so we had to hurry with the introduction.

**Spike -** The red light's on!

Cocoa held up the piece of cardboard with the title on it, while laughing. Then the camera turned to me. I grabbed my golf club to use as a microphone and then began to speak to the camera.

**Me -** Welcome to another episode of RJ's Wild Word of Nature! I'm here with my crew: Bucky, Spike and Cocoa.

Spike turned the camera to them and they all waved before he turned it back to me.

**Me -** Today, we will show you how we do our heists.

I hold a diagram up to camera.

**Me -** The house we will be stealing from today is number 35. The couple that live there are out on their anniversary date so we'll have just enough time to collect as much food as possible. There are a few traps, here and there in the garden, but nothing to worry about. The kitchen is near the front of the house and the front door is locked so we'll have to get in and out through the window. Basically, the plan is simple: get in, gather as much food as you can carry and then get out.

**Verne -** RJ, should we go now?

**Me -** Just coming! Follow me!

I slip my bag on over my shoulder and walk over to the others who are waiting patiently at the hedge.

**Me -** Right do we all remember the plan?

Everyone nodded and we ran through the hedge.

Everyone followed me, dodging the traps whilst running across the garden, Spike behind us with the camera.

We run round to the front of the house. Ozzie leaps up on to the window sill and uses his tail to unlock the window and we all climb in.

The kitchen was huge. It was like heaven to foragers like us. There were so many cupboards chocked full of food and the fridge freezer could probably hold a fully grown horse!

**Cocoa -** This place is awesome!

This was Cocoa's first heist and she had been hyped up about it all day. You could never have some peace and quiet without her coming up to you and screaming "I'm going on a heist tonight!"

**Spike -** Wicked, cool!

**Stella -** My stomach is rumblin' already!

I turn to the animals who look memorised by the kitchen.

**Me -** Right, gang, let's split into 3 groups. Penny, Lou, kids, you're on look out. Ozzie, Heather, Stella, Tiger, you're on cupboard duty. And Verne, Hammy and I will empty the fridge. Ready? Go!

The animals got to work, grabbing everything they saw and stuffing their cheeks with doughnuts and cookies.

I opened the fridge doors, the air around us became cool. Hammy, Verne and I began to pack all the food from the fridge into mine and Emily's bags.

After about 25 minutes of foraging the bags became really full.

**Verne -** This is a lot of food, I think we have enough.

He begins to close Emily's rucksack, but I stop him.

**Me -** There is still millions of food to be taken! And anyway, you remember my old saying: enough is never enough.

**Verne -** Yeah, but the bags are full.

**Me -** But our arms aren't.

I turn round to gather more food but stop when Verne raises his voice.

**Verne -** Right gang, that seems like enough food. Let's get out of here while we can.

Suddenly, a light turned on in the kitchen.

**Man -** So did you enjoy the date, sweetheart?

**Woman -** Did I? That was the best anniversary I've ever- AAAAHHHHHH!

I turn to the animals who are bending down and sticking their tongues out.

**Me -** What are you doing?

**Ozzie -** Well, remember you told us to...?

**Me -** That was 3 years ago! Just hurry up and run!

**Woman -** Harry, call the exterminator! There's a bunch of animals in the house!

The man picked up the phone, dialled a number and then held it up to his ear.

We were about to jump out the window again, until Lou came bursting in.

**Lou -** RJ! The humans have come back, there! They've just entered the-

**Me -** You don't think we know that, Lou?

I point to the man who was screaming into the mouth piece.

**Man -** Hello? Is this the Verminator? My wife and I have just come back from our date to find two possums, 4 porcupines, a cat, a squirrel, a skunk, a turtle and two raccoons!

**Lou -** Oh. Well, let's get going then!

I usher everybody out of the window, making sure they're landing is safe and then jump out, closing the window behind me.

We all ran at top speed over to the hedge.

Everyone had made it through safely, but as I was about to save myself, I stepped in a trap and ended up being hung upside down by a rope.

**Me -** HELP! Guys! I'm trapped!

Emily came through the hedge, holding Jacob.

**Emily -** RJ! What happened?

**Me -** That doesn't matter! Just get me out of here before the Verminator comes!

Emily gave Jacob to Verne and ran up to the trap to try to untie the knot.

**Emily -** It's no good. Have you got scissors in your bag or something?

**Me -** As a matter of fact...

I rummage around in my bag, trying to find the scissors that I stole from the barber shop down the street.

Before I could bring it out there was the sound of tyres screeching on the road.

**Emily -** He's here! Hurry up and throw me the scissors!

**Me -** I would if I could find them!

I heard the Verminator's footsteps come closer.

At last I found the scissors.

**Me -** Aha! Catch!

I threw the scissors to Emily and she caught them.

**Dwayne -** I believe you phoned about an animal problem? Well the solution is-

**Man -** Yeah, yeah. They ran into the back garden. I think one of them is caught in one of our traps.

**Me -** Emily! Hurry up!

**Emily -** It's no use, RJ! It's too thick!

**Dwayne -** There you are you ring tailed charlatan!

He has a long taser in his hand, the one he used 3 years ago when we were trapped in the hedge and Vincent was attacking at one side and him and Gladys were on the other.

**Me -** EMILY!

**Emily -** I'm trying!

**Me -** Tell you what, just go, I'll be fine!

Emily opened her mouth to argue.

**Me -** I'll be back. You know I will.

She nodded and scampered off.

**Dwayne -** That's right! Run off you little pipsqueak!

Emily gave me one last sorrowful, but hopeful look and then ran through the hedge.

He turned the taser on and chuckled evilly.

**Woman -** Will that kill him?

**Dwayne -** No, mam, it will not kill the creature, but it will knock him out for a matter of hours. Now stand back. This'll be very dangerous.

Next thing I knew I felt pain surge through my body.  
The last things I heard were the Verminator's evil laugh and Emily calling my name and then it all went black.  
At least I knew I wouldn't die. I knew that when I wake up I'll be fine.


	3. Monica and Adam

**Chapter 3 - Monica and Adam**

I woke up to the vibration of a van going over a speed bump.  
I flickered my eyes slowly and sat up. My entire body was stinging and it was sore to move.  
My vision was blurry at first, but as it cleared I found that I was in a dark box with holes in the top.

**Me -** Hello? Anyone there?

No one answered.

**Me -** Hello? Is there anyone out there? Emily? Verne? Hammy?

Still nothing.

I looked up at the breathing holes in the top of the box.  
I didn't hesitate to try and stick my teeth through them and make them bigger, but that didn't work.

**Me -** Damn them and their new fashioned plastic containers!

I thought long and hard.

**Me -** There's got to be a way out. There's just got to be.

I leant against the wall of the box, my bag strapped around my shoulder and feet lying out in front of me.  
I looked through my bag to see if I could find anything sharp enough to cut through the coloured plastic, but then I remembered that I gave Emily my scissors.

After numerous tries I gave up. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't let it out. It was like I had lost my voice and I couldn't speak.  
Instead of crying I covered my face with my paws and stared at the floor of the box.

**Me -** OW!

I took my paws away quickly because my claws had dug into my fur.  
Then I had an idea.

I went up to the side of the plastic box and held out a finger.

The shrilling shriek of my claw scraping against the plastic made me shudder.

Finally I had created a large out line of a hole that I could fit through.

I licked my left paw and placed it against the plastic and pulled.  
Miraculously, the hole stuck to my hand.

I pulled it off and stepped out of the hole, looking around.

I was in the back Verminator's van. I could hear him singing to the radio that was cranked up to full volume.

**Dwayne -** See-saw swingin' with the boys in the school with your feet flyin' up in the air. Singin' hey diddle-diddle with the kitty in the middle. You be swingin' like you just didn't care!

I roll my eyes at his rubbish singing.

I look around the place to find lots of other boxes similar to the one I was in, a few empty cages, some cages with sleeping animals in them and some of the Verminator's traps in a pile in the corner.

The van went over another speed bump which knocked me off balance and I fell flat on my face, making a huge thud.

The car screeched to a halt and the Verminator checked through the window of the door that lead from the front of the van to the back.

I bolted it behind a cage and crouched down, my nose hurt from the fall.

He scanned the room like a hawk before shrugging, sitting back in his driving seat and driving off.

I came out of hiding, rubbing my nose.

Suddenly I heard a gasp from the cage I was hiding behind.

I turned round to find a female raccoon, probably just a bit older than Heather, staring at me.

**Me -** Eh, can I help you?

She shook her head and walked over to a male raccoon that looked about the same age, who was sleeping in the corner of her cage.

**Female raccoon -** Adam! Adam, look!

She nudged him awake and began pointing at me.

**Adam -** Monica! 5 more minutes!

**Monica -** Adam, it's him! It's really him!

Adam sat up and looked at me through the cage. The minute he set eyes on me, he shot up.

**Adam -** Holy twinkies! It is him!

I backed away slowly.

**Me -** I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about.

**Adam -** And he still has dad's golf bag!

I tightened my bag strap around my body.

**Monica -** We've been waiting for this moment our entire lives!

**Me -** What moment?

**Adam -** The moment when we'd finally get to see you again!

**Me -** Again?

**Monica -** That is you isn't it Ross?

**Me -** Ross?

**Adam -** Ross Junior? Isn't that your name?

**Me -** What?

**Adam -** RJ?

My eyes widen.

**Me -** How do you know my name?

**Monica -** Mum told us all about you. She showed us pictures, told us stories.

**Adam -** Told us all your favourite songs, what you liked to do. I knew that one day we would finally get the chance to talk to you.

I walked closer to the cage.

**Me -** How do you know me? I have no clue who you are!

Monica and Adam burst out laughing.

**Monica -** Don't you remember us?

I shook my head. My face was now pressed up against their cage, my hands wrapped round the bars.

**Monica -** You're our big brother!

I felt as though I was about to faint.

**Me -** I was never...how did...what the?

Monica and Adam smiled excitedly from behind the bars.

**Me -** How come I don't remember you?

**Adam -** Monica and I were twins. When you were taken, we were only a week old.

**Me -** Taken?

**Monica -** When you were about 5, we were born and a week later our dad took you on your first heist.

**Adam -** You were caught by the exterminator after about 15 minutes in the house. The box you two were in was about to get filled with gas, you know to knock you out.

**Monica -** Just before the gas came out, dad tried his best to escape with you with him. He jumped out of the van window and tumbled on to the road. You managed to get out of his grasp and you ran off into the woods looking for mum.

**Adam -** Dad ran after you, and unfortunately found you with a baby fox who took you to see her parents. Her parents thought you were lost and they welcomed you into their family and took you far away. Dad ran for days trying to catch up with them, but they were too fast. So eventually, he gave up and came back home.

I imagined everything they said to me, but I had no memory of being taken by foxes.

**Me -** Why do I not remember this?

**Monica -** You were only young, no one remembers things from when they're that age.

**Me -** Then why do you remember it?

**Adam -** Mum told us a couple of months back.

Suddenly I became excited. A couple of months back! That means she's still alive! But then I got confused.

**Me -** Didn't Kathleen...?

**Adam -** Kathleen told you too? Never liked her. She's nothing more than a fat lazy lying b**ch!

**Monica -** Hey! Watch your mouth!

**Me -** You've gotta hand it to him. She pretty much is!... So mum and dad are...

**Monica -** Still alive! We were separated from them when we were on our last heist about a week ago.

**Me -** You got caught?

**Adam -** You think? We're in an exterminator's van, what do you expect?

I ignored his remark.

**Me -** So where are they?

**Monica -** Well, when we got caught we were moving home. They shouted after the van that they'd carry on going and that when we get out, we'd have to meet them there.

**Me -** Where?

**Adam -** A forest in California. It's up the top of a mountain and near a caravan park.

**Me -** How long does it take to get there?

**Monica -** Well, who knows where we are at the second. It could take weeks. Months, even.

As she says this, my ears dropped.

**Me -** I don't have time for that. I need to get home to my own family.

**Adam -** Are you still with those foxes? I thought you would've ditched them after a few years, you know coz they're a bit high on the food chain.

**Me -** I'm not with the foxes. I've got a better family now. I've got a wife, kids, the lot.

**Monica -** Wow! How long have you been away?

**Me -** How old are you?

**Monica -** 19.

**Me -** Then that's how long I've been away.

**Adam -** How long have you been in your family for?

**Me -** Thre-

Suddenly the van stops and another exterminator opens the shutters at the back of the van.

I try to hide behind a box, but he spots me and grabs me by the tail.  
I squirm about, trying to get him to loose his grip, but he held on tightly.

**Exterminator -** Hey, Dwayne! Where'd you get this lively fella?

**Dwayne -** Caught him today down at that El Rancho Camelot place.

**Exterminator -** He escaped his cage. What do you want me to do with him?

**Dwayne -** Just stick him in any old cage.

The exterminator shoves me in with Monica and Adam and then closes the shutters again.

**Monica -** So what's your family like?

**Adam -** Are there any teenage girls?

I giggle as Monica elbows her brother in the stomach.

**Me -** There's one.

**Adam -** Is she hot?

**Monica -** Adam, that's enough! He's got a wife, it's not like he's going to be checking other girls out!

**Me -** She's ok I guess. Her name's Heather. She's a possum and she's about the same age as you two. I think you'll like her, Adam.

Adam leaps up and starts to do a victory dance while Monica roles her eyes.

**Monica -** Boys these days!

**Me -** Tell about it!

**Monica -** So what are your family like?

I began to tell my younger siblings about how I met Verne and the gang and then how I met Emily and Cocoa. I described each of the members of the family in as much detail as I could. The one that was the most fun to describe was Hammy because of how hyper he is.

Things I have learned today about my family:

1) I have a brother and a sister  
2) Kathleen lied to me when she said she had killed my parents  
3) I was never abandoned, I was taken by a family of foxes  
4) My parents are moving to California  
5) My real name is Ross Junior

I feel so happy right now.


	4. The Coyotes

**Chapter 4 - The Coyotes**

**Me -** So how did you guys get caught?

**Adam -** We were caught running out of the house.

**Monica -** They called the Verminator and we were shot with one of those things he uses to knock us unconscious.

**Adam -** We've been in this van for about a week now. Mum and dad would probably be at the forest now.

Suddenly the shutters opened again and Dwayne began to unload all the cages.

He picks up our cage and peers in at us. He seemed to notice my golf bag that was lying on the cage floor.

**Dwayne -** What's this?

He places the other cages on the ground and fiddled with the lock on our cage.

**Dwayne -** Why won't this darn thing open?!

Then a firefly made its way through the cage bars and lit up over my head. I had an idea.

**Adam** - Eh, what's with the light above your head?

I gave him a confused look.

**Me -** What?-em-I'm not sure...B-But thing is I have an idea!

**Monica -** What do you mean?

**Me -** I've preformed heists for as long as I can remember and one thing I'm good at is escaping.

They looked at me blankly.

**Me -** OK, maybe not _this_ time. But I assure you, I'm good at it. When he manages to open the door, we need to jump out of the cage and then run as fast as we can.

**Adam -** Where to?

**Me -** Who knows? Just follow me and you'll be fine.

**Monica -** I'm not a very fast runner. He might catch me.

**Me -** Nonsense! I've outran this guy a million times, most of the time with a limp! I've sent him to jail, for god's sake! I think you'll be able to do it if I can.

She nodded and smiled.

Finally he managed to open the lock. The cage door swung open and he poked a fat finger in through the hole, reaching for my bag.

**Adam -** Now, RJ?

**Me -** Yeah, go! Now!

I shooed them away and they jumped out of the cage.

**Dwayne -** HEY! You two get back here!

He didn't bother going after them, he carried on trying to get my bag.

I immediately grabbed the black and blue golf bag, wrapped it around my shoulder and leaped out of the cage.

**Dwayne -** What the-?!

He dropped the cage and began to run after me.  
I ran as fast as I could, trying to catch up with my brother and sister.

**Dwayne -** You come back here!

I ignored him and got on all fours, sprinting away.

**Adam -** RJ, where are we going?

I spotted a small hedge, a lot smaller than the one at El Rancho Camelot, and behind it there were quite a few trees.

**Me -** To the hedge, go, go, go!

Monica and Adam scampered off to the hedge closely followed be me.

I slowed down as I neared the hedge. My gaze fell on a yellow and black sign that read 'Danger! Coyotes ahead!'

**Me -** Guys, we can't go in there!

But they were already through the hedge and I could hear the Verminator getting closer.

**Dwayne -** You won't get away this time!

I decided I had no choice but to go through the hedge.

I hid in a dark corner breathing loudly, listening to see if he would follow me.

There was a long pause before I heard him talking to himself.

**Dwayne -** Shoot! Lost him...Coyotes, huh? Ah well, I'll just let them finish him off.

His footsteps became quieter until I could no longer hear them any more.

I sighed and walked up to Adam and Monica who were standing side by side, looking at something probably a lot bigger than them.

**Me -** Well, I think we lost him!

I followed their eyes to look at a huge coyote with piercing green eyes and and evil smile. His teeth were like vampire fangs and he stood in front of us, towering over us like a mountain.  
We were frozen in terror, our eyes bulging with fear, praying inside that he wouldn't kill us.

After a few seconds of staring evilly at us, he began to circle us, studying our bodies and watching our every move. He sniffed us a few times before he sat in front of us and scratched his ear with his hind leg like a dog. His evil glare had vanished and he now looked like a huge and innocent puppy.

Inside I was still terrified, but I had eased a bit and so did the others.

Finally the coyote began to speak. He had quite a deep, menacing voice, but he managed to use it in a way that wouldn't scare us away.

**Coyote -** Greetings, outsiders! How may I help such little raccoons? Are you lost? Because no one comes in here any more.

All three of us took a step backward, still a little frightened.

**Adam -** P-p-p-please d-don't hur-r-t us.

**Coyote -** Oh I'm sorry, we seem to be getting off on the wrong foot...or paw, whatever they say.

He put his paw out for us to shake. None of us even attempted to touch it.

**Coyote -** The name's Jasper. I'm the co-leader of the Skull Pack.

**Monica -** Sk-sk-sk-skull P-pack?

**Jasper -** Yeah, I know. It's not the best name for a pack of coyotes is it? I didn't think of it. Our leader did.

**Me -** N-no, I think she means...the-there's more?

**Jasper -** Of course there's more! How many coyotes do you see wondering around by themselves?

**Adam -** W-well, J-Jasper, you're kind of by yourself at the m-moment.

Two other coyotes appeared and sat at either side of Jasper. Adam gulped loudly.

**Jasper -** Meet Francis and Michael.

We waved shyly at them.

**Francis -** So what are little bites like you doing in the Skull Woods?

Francis had an extremely bad lisp that prevented him from saying 'S'.

**Me -** We we-were r-running away from th-the.

**Jasper -** Verminator? Yeah that guy comes past in his van all the time. You'd think he'd have killed us by now. Have our coats hanging from his wall. Have our tails as a tie.

**Francis -** But we scared him away.

Monica, Adam and I nodded our heads politely as some of Francis' spit went right on to my nose. I wiped it off immediately.

**Jasper -** So, what's your name, soldier? You seem to be the eldest of your little group.

The three coyotes looked at me.

I swallowed hard, beating my chest in the process.

**Me -** I-I'm RJ.

**Jasper -** And what does that stand for exactly?

**Me -** I don't-

I stopped when I remembered what Monica and Adam called me earlier on that day.

**Me -** R-ross J-junior.

Jasper then turned to Monica as if he hadn't heard what I said.

**Jasper** - And yours?

**Monica -** M-m-Monica.

The three coyotes started to laugh. I had noticed that Michael didn't say much and this was the only time I heard his voice.

**Jasper -** So Monica...and Ross?

**Me -** Ross _Junior._

**Jasper - **That's exactly the same as Monica and Ross in that human TV show... what did they call it again?

**Francis -** Friends.

**Jasper -** Yeah that was it! Monica and Ross from Friends.

I blinked. I had never heard of 'Friends' before. The only TV shows I watch is You've Been Framed and the occasional America's Got Talent and a bunch of good films, but I had never heard of this in my life.

Suddenly Jasper and Francis burst into song.

**J&F -** So no one told you life was gonna be this way!

Michael clapped his paws several times.

**J&F -** Your job's a joke, you're broke and your love life's D.O.A!

I then spotted our chance to escape.

**Me -** Psst! Guys! This way.

I ushered Monica and Adam over to a tall tree that the coyotes wouldn't be able to follow us up.

Sadly their singing stopped half way there and they blocked us from getting to the tree.

**Jasper -** I didn't catch your name, mister.

Adam shook nervously.

**Adam -** I'm Ad-d-d-dam.

**Jasper -** OK then, RJ, Monica and Adam, how would you like to come with us on a little trip back to our little hangout?

We tried to back away without answering, but we were scooped up and placed on the coyotes' backs. I was on Jasper, Monica was on Michael and Adam was on Francis.

Jasper's fur was quite soft and silky, but the only concern I had about it is that there was a small patch of blood on his right shoulder. I didn't dare ask how it got there. I just stayed quiet, exchanging worried glances with the raccoons either side of me.  
I was scared of what my fate may be.


End file.
